


Company

by helo572



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apocalyse isn't all it's mashed up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

They were calling it casual sex. Though, arguably, it was more thank-god-you're-alive sex because it had become a habit after every run outside Chitaqua. Like the alcohol and the popping pills.

 

“Not a habit,” Cas would argue, half drunk and half high, “ _Normal_.”

 

Dean would just chuckle and take another shot of the whiskey.

 

He needed the strong stuff after runs, and told himself that that was normal too; just a coping mechanism. Something he'd use to deal with everything going on, or more specifically, the end of the world.

 

Turns out Cas was one of those coping mechanisms, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :*)


End file.
